Recent years have seen the advent of a variety of oil, soap, and lotion applicators. In particular, a number of these devices have incorporated built-in or attached liquid reservoirs so that users can dispense and apply a liquid more conveniently. There have also been developed several applicators to assist a person in applying lotions and the like to areas of the body, such as the back, that are difficult to reach.
While long-handled brushes and applicators that are directed to dispensing and applying various types of liquids are known in the art, these prior art devices have several shortcomings that have negatively offset their utility. For example, most of these devices lack any effective means for regulating and stopping the flow of lotion or other liquid onto the brush or sponge applicator. As a result, excessive liquids are often dispensed which leads to undesirable leakage, often spoiling clothing or other items with which they are in contact. Still further, uncontrolled dispensing of the liquid can cause running of the liquid when the applicator is placed in contact with the skin, frustrating the user and wasting the liquid.
Another problem inherent in these prior art devices is the difficulty with which liquid is dispensed to the applicator. Most of the devices must be “squeezed” against the skin to dispense the liquid. For aged and handicapped users, these devices have proven extremely difficult, if not impossible, to use. One attempted solution to this problem has been to incorporate levers or buttons into the handles of these devices to force the liquid from the reservoir and onto the applicator sponge or head. Again, however, once activated, there is no way to stop the flow of liquid until the pressure in the reservoir diminishes. Also, because these devices require some degree of strength and dexterity, many aged and handicapped persons have not been able to use them.